1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an apparatus for storing and transporting heated articles to provide a delayed discharge of heat to the article during transportation or storage. More particularly, this invention pertains to an apparatus for retaining a level of heat in a food product being transported or stored.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Food products (such as pizza) are frequently prepared and cooked at a store location. The prepared products are then delivered to a customer at a home or place of business.
A heated food product may be stored at the store location awaiting a delivery person's transportation of the food product to the customer. During both the storage and the transportation, the product may lose its sensible heat.
In the event of heat loss, a product may become unacceptable to a consumer. As a result, effort is made to retain the heat of the product after its cooking preparation.
In pizza delivery, it is common to prepare a pizza and store it in individual cardboard boxes. The cardboard boxes are then placed under heat lamps awaiting pickup by a delivery person. The delivery person then stores the cardboard containers in a thermally insulated carrying case for delivery to the home owner.
The use of heat lamps for providing additional heat during storage and the use of thermally insulated carrying cases have improved the heat level of the product finally delivered to the consumer. However, it is still desirable to find a means for enhancing the heat level of the final product delivered to the consumer.